The trustworthiness of applications may vary as greatly as the developers that code the applications. Users, for instance, traditionally obtained an application from a “big-box store” on a computer-readable storage medium (e.g., an optical disc) and took the medium home to install the application on a home computing device. Thus, the store as well as developers of applications that were provided to the store had a strong incentive that the applications worked as desired by the user and were thus trustworthy.
With the proliferation of availability of applications via the Internet, however, users may be exposed to a variety of applications having varying levels of trustworthiness. For example, the coding of the application may be flawed, may have been written by a malicious party, and so on. Therefore, traditional techniques that were employed to access a file system of a computing device may be compromised by these applications.